Security Stuff
by NerdyElla
Summary: Set after Series 5, Episode 4. Definate Jecker :  rated T for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- I haven't written fanfiction in AGES but I decided to start up again. I mean, what better excuse than Becker and Jess?

I do not own Primeval etc…if I did I would be doing very, very bad things to Becker ;)

* * *

><p>He had been a complete idiot. "Security Stuff"? What was he thinking? He should have listened to the part of his brain that shouted <em>"the girl you love almost died and has now woken up- hug her, kiss her…just do something!"<em>

But he didn't.

He listened to the soldier part which said _"well done Hilary- saved another civilian, go back to your duties". _

He hated himself for it. However, he didn't know if he hated the part that was controlled…or the part that was screaming out to lose control. Because he; SAS star, soldier, head of security, "badass", was in love with Jess.

Jess Parker. Miss Parker. Mrs Becker? Hmm it had a ring to it. How could this little, naïve, brightly coloured woman have captured his heart- without even trying. Yes there was casual flirting… but she hadn't even tried- he was captivated from the first time he saw her.

Yet now he was sitting on his own in his armoury (because it was HIS armoury…he just let people in occasionally) like a complete idiot because he didn't have the courage to go and see if Jess Parker was ok.

As if by magic, and cruel fate as he was defiantly not prepared, he heard the "click-click" of her ridiculously high hills making their way down the corridor to him. "Crap" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Hilary James Becker. Captain Becker….Becker had saved her. He had carried her around the ARC, risking everything to save her- to make her feel safe and warm and….<em>loved. <em>Abby had told her most of it, and despite her allergic shock she could still remember parts. Like when he held her in the car- when she said she hated him. Of course that was a lie. Quite the opposite really.

She was in love with this soldier boy.

She was impeccably, desperately, passionately in love with Hilary James Becker.

So, she decided, after getting the all clear from the Doctor- she went in search for him. Part of her couldn't help being disappointed that he didn't say anything to her when she woke up, and hadn't checked up on her since. Maybe that was a sign he didn't feel the way she did. Maybe she was just another person- a friend at the most. Either way she needed to say thank you.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I'm going to update as soon as possible- please review with any suggestions :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- To make it easier to read, I've put Becker's POV/thoughts in bold, and Jess' in normal :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn damn damn. What was he going to do? He couldn't see her at the moment. As much as he wanted to, (and dear God he wanted to) he couldn't- he was emotionally drained and quite unstable if he were to admit fully. That scared him. Seeing the woman he loved, who almost died, in a small room with only one exit and the fact he was emotionally unbalanced. Well…he didn't want to even think about what he might say or do. He had to remember she was young. Younger than him. Naïve, innocent and absolutely beautiful. God it drove him insane.<strong>

**So what was he going to do? He scanned the room for possible hiding places, noting there was a cupboard at the other side of the room- if he was quick he could slip in. What on earth was he doing? SAS Captain, total badass….contemplating whether to hide in a cupboard….from a girl…who at the most was 5 foot 3.**

**He did it anyway.**

Jess was rather surprised when she entered the room to find it empty. She was sure she had heard movement, and Connor had said he was most probably down there.

Then she heard a "clunk".

**Bugger…The steal cupboard was slightly more cramped than he had expected. However he may have been able to stay quiet had it not been for the fact that there was a slight partition in the enclosed space which he could see Jess through. He had been so caught up in his contemplations ("oh thank goodness Jess is fine, my Jess is fine…") that his arm slipped and came into contact with one of the case files. **

Jess turned round to the small steal cupboard on the opposite side of the room, wondering why something would just randomly drop. She may have just ignored it had it not been for the whispering sound of "bugger" that penetrated through the peep hole in the steal prison. She made her way over and, by peering through the hole; she could see a very dishevelled Becker staring back at her. "Hi?" was all he said as she threw open the doors and he fell out crushing her to the ground.

"**Jess! Are you ok?"…how stupid was he? She had almost died, and then was currently being crushed under the weight of him, and he was asking if she "was ok"? Thankfully, however, she replied, muffled against his top. He quickly leapt up, for two reasons, one being that he realised she most probably couldn't breathe, and the other being that he realised just how close together they were. As he got up she also scuttled to her feet, giving him a "you better explain yourself" smirk. Not exactly what he had in mind for their first meeting after her almost death. Although he did note a light blush on her cheeks.**

"So Becker, what were you doing in the cupboard? Security stuff?" she asked, wow she had got confident quickly, a slight smile tugged at the side of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Err…well…umm" was all he replied, tugging at the back of his ear.

Then he seemingly got a hold of himself and looked back at her, the same smirk applied to his face "I couldn't tell you- it's classified"

"Oh right" she was suddenly not so confident; as she realised she couldn't reply to him. She also noticed that despite them both getting up; there was still only limited space between them, so much so that they were almost touching. Becker seemed to notice as well as he looked at her and said "well Jessica if that's all then I think you should go home or something, I have a lot of work to do".

Was that it? He was just going to leave it there? Act like nothing happened? She suddenly felt like her earlier lightness of mood was now entirely gone as she mumbled "yes you're probably right" and walked out- the skip in her step gone.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid man. Yet again he had backed out of any romantic moment between Jess and himself. She looked so downcast when he had ended the conversation- he had let the army side take over; "Guard up Hilary, don't want attachments getting in the way of a mission". He could of made light of it, she certainly had been, he didn't know anyone else who could make light of someone trying to hide from them in a cupboard, yet he had ruined it. It was at that point he wished one of those bloody anomalies would come and suck him off to some distant time. **

**What was he going to do now? He had made her upset, after she looked so happy when she came in. Well done Hilary. Good job. You aborted the bloody mission.**

**There was only one thing he could do. Go and see her. He knew where she lived, he had visited (without her knowing) to make sure she was alright after the bomb. Yet another time he had been a coward. Not anymore. He was going to walk up those steps, knock on that door and tell her everything. Absolutely everything. How his heart raced when he saw her, how she made him feel like a better man, a better human being. How, despite all the loss he had gone through, she was the one person he could never afford to loose. How desperate he was when he saw her almost dying.**

**What an idiot he had been.**

**Putting his guns away, he ran out of the armoury to Matt's lab. For once, he was going to ask for help. **

* * *

><p><strong>So watcha think? :) I'll possibly get chapter 3 up today, maybe even chapter 4 :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe he was doing this- asking _Matt_ for help. To be perfectly honest, he didn't think he had EVER asked Matt for help- and it took him every piece of strength he had to ask him to help him with…women.

To be honest, that wasn't his fault- he had been trained how to fight for his life on a battle field, but never took any notice in getting girls to like him. Women to like him. He was always too busy.

Well, no backing out now. "Matt?" he asked as he knocked on the office door belonging to said person.

"Come in Becker" was the reply. Becker had never been in Matt's office before and was surprised at how small it actually was. However, most of it was covered in junk, with pictures and maps on the walls, and a very cluttered desk in the centre where Matt was sitting- staring blankly at the computer in front of him.

"What is it Becker?" he said- motioning him to sit down on the chair in front of his cluttered desk, without moving his eyes from the screen. Becker noticed a small picture of Matt and Emily underneath some files and smiled inwardly as he sat down and faced Matt.

"I wanted to...err well I wanted to talk to you about Jess" Becker stumbled on his words, which he noticed was a new trait he had unfortunately gained when talking to, or about, Miss Parker. Matt smirked up at him and turned off his computer screen. "I'm all ears" he replied, still smirking.

"If you're not going to take this seriously I'll go and ask someone else" Becker replied sternly, although he knew that Matt was well aware he wouldn't go, seeing as though the only other options were Connor and Lester.

"You can't expect me to take you seriously, the big "I'm a gun happy soldier", when talking about Jess- it's just too much" Matt Chuckled.

"Fine" Becker sighed, defeated that he would have to go through this ridicule to get what he wanted, and explained what had happened.

"You are a complete idiot you realise?" Matt laughed after Becker explained what had happened, "She was going to come and say thank you in the hope you would confess something to her- now she's gone off thinking you don't feel for her in any way whatsoever"

"Yes I understand that, hence why I'm speaking to you" Becker replied, being careful as to what he said, if this had been any other situation he wouldn't have let Matt say he was an idiot.

"I don't understand why you need my help, I mean- you're going over to her house and you're going to confess how you feel, right?" Matt had stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on his face- a smirk Becker was getting highly irritated with.

"I just don't know if there's anything else I should do" Becker drooped his head whilst a sigh broke through his lips "I've never really wanted to be close to anyone so I don't really know what to do" he looked up then, almost pleadingly to Matt, as he rubbed his temples with his forefingers. Since when did he plead to people? He couldn't believe that a woman was making him change so much without even realising.

"What about the whole chocolate thing you two have going on?" Matt was defiantly making fun of him now, yet being serious at the same time, "I mean, you seem to go out of your way to buy her a bar of chocolate without orange in- why don't you get her some chocolates; that's obviously her weak point", Matt chuckled, which made Becker realise how idiotic it must look to the team recently, when he went on detours just to buy Jess a bar of chocolate. Just for that smile. Despite taking the micky, perhaps Matt had a point.

"Ok then. I think that might work" Becker went to get up and leave, before turning and smirking himself "thank you…I think".

"Anytime Becker- go get her" Matt winked and started to laugh again. Becker turned to face him completely, and with that stern look he used only in the most dangerous situations he said "oh and Matt, if Miss Parker or anyone else this side of the channel hears of this conversation- I do have ways and means of making your life hell, as well as telling Emily you have a picture of the two of you on your desk" he then turned to leave.

Once outside the door Becker sighed in relief- it couldn't be that hard. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Jess loved chocolates- and it was their thing. Their routine. He was such a love sick idiot.

* * *

><p>Not as pleased with this one as the others- but I needed an imbetweeny bit before he goes to see Jess :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Just a little short chapter- had this idea in my head when I was in the shower and thought it was quite a cute idea. Proper chapter next time :)

* * *

><p>After driving to numerous shops in search of chocolate bars- he finally had a collection of about 20. Which although seemed too many, to Jess this was plenty to last her about a night. Also, if things went as planned- she might even share them with him. If he was very lucky. Which was doubtful.<p>

He couldn't back out now, he had driven around her street three times now trying to get himself to park up and get out- each time considering different ways he could express his feelings (letters, emails, phone calls…knowing if he did that he might as well sign his own death sentence). Eventually he gave in and parked.

Getting out the car and walking up the steps was the hardest- and knocking on the door…well that was really hard. However, it was made a bit easier by the fact that it wasn't Jess who opened the door; it was Abby, hair in bunches looking very amused at the image of Becker in "normal clothes".

_It had taken him an hour to choose something to wear. He was tempted to go in just his ARC gear- but realised that didn't come across as romantic. So eventually he decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; it struck him as relaxed and not stern (or nervous) in any way. Good. _

"So action man's come to say hi then?" Abby said, cocking her head to one side and smirking.

"Yes…err...is Jess in?" Becker replied. Bugger- he'd forgotten Abby and Connor shared her apartment.

"Yes she is….CONOR! WE'RE GOING OUT!" Abby turned back into the apartment, "well I don't care if you reached the high score- we're going out…now Connor"

Becker could hear disgruntled comments in the voice of Connor and the sound of the TV being switched off. Abby came back to the door with an annoyed looking Connor, who was mumbling something along the lines of "why do we need to go out now?" until he caught sight of Becker.

"Making an effort mate?" he looked Becker up and down, "we'll leave you too it…just keep it PG please"

"CONNOR!" Abby elbowed him in the side and dragged him out the door, before shouting over her shoulder "JESS! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Then, they were gone down the stairs, leaving Becker alone in the entryway. He walked across the threshold, and laughed inwardly at the site before him. Multicoloured items scattered around the room, yet all neatly in line and organised most probably down to the very colour. He glanced over at her bookcase and noticed this too was colour co-ordinated. Becker made a mental note not to ever let her do that to his…that was if they ever moved in together or… Becker quickly removed that thought from his mind and placed the bag containing the chocolate on the coffee table, before looking up at the shocked and flushed Jess before him- in only a towel. God help him.

* * *

><p>Jess was in the shower when she heard the doorbell go; she didn't really care as she heard Abby go to answer it, probably someone selling double glazing she thought as she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her.<p>

"JESS! SOMEONES -"Abby's voice penetrated through the locked door; however the last words were indefinable to Jess' ears. Jess sighed, wrapped her towel tightly round herself and walked into the main room of the house, at first noticing Connor wasn't playing on his x-box. Then noticing they were gone. Finally noticing there was a man in her living room. That man was Hilary Becker.

Becker was in her living room.

And she was wearing a towel.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome- thought I'd add a bit of lightheartness into it :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Quite pleased with this, hope it lives up to everyones hopes- reviews always welcome :D

* * *

><p>Becker stood motionless, staring at the figure of Jess before him; dripping wet, flushed and only in a towel. He realised that possibly staring wasn't the best thing to do and looked away- at anything, except from the beauty before him.<p>

"I'll err…umm…go and sort myself out" was all Becker heard as she scurried back into the bathroom and locked the door.

Becker sat down on the sofa next to the coffee table. Now what was he meant to do?

* * *

><p>Jess locked the door behind her and stood staring at the mirror opposite. He had stared at her. Properly stared. Almost lustfully. Wow.<p>

She dried herself quickly, and went through into her room- thankfully Becker wasn't paying attention to the closing and opening of doors. He had been nice as well- he'd looked away so she didn't loose all her dignity. At least she hadn't looked that bad, flushed- but that was ok.

Standing in front of her wardrobe, she realised she only had jeans and a normal, plain, white top to wear. She hadn't expected visitors so hadn't washed anything more Jess-like for the night. Ah well, I'll just have to go with it, she thought, he's seen me in a towel after all. Flushing at the thought of how little clothing had been between Becker and herself, and the fact he had stared, made her at least take time on her hair.

* * *

><p>Becker had been flicking through a magazine when Jess came in, which he threw onto the coffee table- trying to make sure she hadn't seen him reading it.<p>

"Fan of vogue, Hilary?" she said to him as she lingered by the doorway. He had failed. She had called him Hilary as well.

"Jessica what did I say about calling me Hila…" he started to say, whilst turning round- that was when he noticed she was wearing…_casual _clothes. Miss Parker, colourful, extreme Jessica…was wearing Jeans. He couldn't help but realise she looked just as amazing, if not more so, in jeans than in skirts. At least he didn't have to protect her as much from the prying eyes of the sexually frustrated security staff. She was his after all….well almost….possibly his.

They both looked at each other in awkward silence until Jess started to make her way to the sofa. "I got you this- I wanted to apologise for being a…..complete and utter twat earlier" Becker handed her the bag when she sat down.

She looked at him in surprise, clearly amazed he would talk about himself like that. "Becker you weren't…well actually yeah you were a bit of an ass earlier" she smiled at him when she opened it to see bars and bars of chocolate- Black Magic, Thornton's, Cadbury and Nestle…all different types- all for her.

"I thought maybe that you might forgive me?" Becker began, then sighed and looked straight at her "and I also wanted to talk to you about something".

Jess, who had been hypnotised by the numerous chocolate bars in the bag, looked up at him. He looked at her with a look Jess had only seen in movies- his eyes were relaxed yet he looked terrified- like he was going to admit something. He couldn't surely be about to..? Before she could contemplate further, Becker stood up and pulled her up too, taking her hand in his.

"Jess...Jessica. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Not just for today, but all the times I've put my pride before you. All the times I've back away before saying what I'm about to say now." He looked down at her, as she gazed back up at him- shocked yet waiting for him to continue.

"When I heard you screaming that a bug had got you, I left what I was doing to make sure you were ok- I realised at that moment how much I did truly care about you, in that moment I stopped worrying about Abby, Connor or Matt and Emily- Just you. I thought you were ok, that's why I walked away, but when you collapsed I didn't know what to do. When I carried you to the medical room I was so, SO angry there was no adrenaline, and for a split second I was angry with you for not having any with you- but that was taken over by fear. I was so scared you were going to leave me; I couldn't let that happen. When we were in the car and you said you hated me, I knew it wasn't true but it still hurt. I just held on in the hope you would be ok, that you would hold on to life. There were so many things I hadn't said and done and I couldn't live with myself if you had died." He looked away for a moment, and Jess could see his eyes were welling up, just like hers were. "Life wouldn't have been worth living.

"Then when we were waiting for the adrenaline to work, it felt like an eternity; I just held your hand and prayed…willed you to come back- you don't know how much I wanted to hold onto you and never…ever let you go when you woke up. I just wanted to see that smile again. Then I was an idiot- I let my guard come back up and I walked away, when I should have been the one there to make sure you got home safely and make sure you were fine. But I wasn't.

"Then when you came to find me I didn't know what to do, so yeah, I hid. I was a stupid twat who hid in a closet for God's sake!" He chuckled to himself, "all because…Jess Parker…Jessica Parker" He looked serious now, and brought his other hand up to cup the side of her face.

"I love you. I've always loved you- and I always will love you"

* * *

><p>Jess was speechless. Becker, the man she had fallen in love with, the man who wouldn't let anyone into his life- had just told her he was in love with her. Love. He didn't just <em>like <em>her, or find her _attractive. _He _loved_ her. This 6ft something, strong soldier had just admitted to being in love with her, a small, excitable 5ft something computer geek.

"Becker I …." She suddenly realised she didn't have any idea as to what to say. How could she follow something like that? She noticed Becker start to put his guard back up, thinking she didn't reciprocate, so to stop herself from ruining this perfect, extraordinary moment she did the thing she had been wanting to do for months- she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Becker couldn't believe he had said all of that. He had just laid his heart out in front of the woman he loved. Yet she wasn't saying anything, did that mean she didn't feel the same way? Does that mean he had just made a complete idiot of himself? She had seemed to like him but maybe he had misinterpreted… maybe—<p>

Becker was snapped out of his thoughts by the impact of Jess' lips on his own. She was kissing him.

She was kissing him- and he was doing nothing about it. Recovering, Becker wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his body, whilst lifting her slighting off the ground. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair whilst deepening the kiss.

The most extraordinary kiss Becker had ever had.

Jess wrapped her legs around his waist, and ran her hands over the front of his top, realising how amazing he looked in normal clothes. Becker moved them to the sofa and with great skill (he thought anyway) lowered them both onto the soft surface. Making sure he didn't squash her, Becker started to plant butterfly kisses down the side of her neck, and nibbled slightly at her ear, receiving a light moan from Jess who was still running her hands up and down his frame. Becker started to kiss his way back up to her mouth, savouring the taste of her skin, and gently smiling as he saw the look of longing in her eyes. He really was quite good obviously- despite not having experience.

After what felt like an eternity of kissing Jess, Becker finally pulled away, his elbows keeping him up on either side of her head. They both looked at each other in awe of their recent discovery- Jess; elated that Becker had just let her into his life, and Becker; over the moon at the fact that he had let go and made himself truly happy.

"Hilary James Becker…I love you" Jess whispered, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"Jessica Parker…I love you too" He replied, pecking at the side of her mouth, "but if you call me Hilary one more time, there will be consequences" he felt her smile against his cheek as she whispered "what consequences?". He pulled away, mere inches away from her lips and raised his eyebrows, "thats classified….but you could always find out". Jess flushed a shade of pink, as her mind played havoc on her body. "You're mean you know" Jess replied, still smiling. Becker, realising where she was going with her conversation, replied "yes I know I'm very mean- now kiss me...thats an order" they both smirked at each other, freely making fun of themselves.

Just as Jess was going to carry out Becker's order, they heared the sound of the front door opening and closing, and the voices of Abby and Conor.

* * *

><p>Watcha think? :D Going to hopefully update later, thought I would show a cheeky Becker ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note- Sorry about the late update, I haven't been able to spend time updating due to shopping and unfortunately revision :P

This is an Abby/ Connor chapter as my parents are about and I didn't want to scare them with what I have planned for Jess and Becker…*evil smile*

* * *

><p>"Connor! Don't just waltz in, we don't know what they're doing" Abby whispered harshly to her beloved as he strode into the living room.<p>

"What? Lets face it, Becker's probably made a fool of himself and left- and Jess is probably on her own incredibly upset…again." Connor replied, striding into the kitchen and dropping his bag, whilst making his way to the living room "So it's good we've come back to help her-" Connor stood and stared at the sight in front of him in shock. "Oh" was all that managed to escape his lips as the scene of Becker and Jess entangled together on the sofa came into view. Abby quickly followed and laughed at the scene that had clearly shocked Connor.

Jess and Becker looked up, both clearly blushing; which Abby found funny due to the fact she didn't think it was possible for "Action Man" to blush, looking like rabbits caught in the headlights. Abby was reminded of two teenagers looking back, not adults, caught in a deadly deed. Realising how this must be making Jess and Becker feel, having two of their friends watching them, she turned away and dragged Connor with her, still with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

><p>"Abby they were…but they were…how are they?...how did he?...well…" Connor let out a sigh "that was unexpected".<p>

Abby turned on the TV in their room and looked at him, "Connor how could you not tell that was going to be the scene you walked in on…I mean, did you really think Becker had made an effort for nothing?" Abby said, yawning and lying back on their bed.

"Well I just thought it wouldn't get anywhere…I mean he's had numerous times before where he could have done something, and he hasn't- so I didn't think this time would be any different" Connor chuckled to himself, he honestly didn't think Becker had it in him.

"Oh come on Connor! She almost died for Gods sake; of course he's going to act on it! I thought it was quite sweet, and it could have been a lot nicer for them if you hadn't insisted coming back." Abby turned over, her head resting on her raided arm.

"Hmmm…I did say to keep it PG rated though…it really wasn't something I wanted to see" Connor sat beside Abby, his hand gently laid on hers.

"Connor- did we keep it PG when we moved into her apartment?" Abby replied, raising one eyebrow. A light flush crept up Connors cheeks as he realised that in fact they hadn't. "This is Jess' apartment, and it wasn't explicit was it? They were just kissing" Abby laughed, Connor treated Jess as a little sister- and she could see how what he had witnessed had both shocked and concerned him. She sighed and placed her hand on the side of his face "she's not a little girl Connor- she's 19"

"I know that…but….oh great now I can't play on my game!" Connor looked genuinely annoyed at this discovery, which Abby laughed inwardly at.

"Well Connor…we can't leave this room for a while, we could always play some games?" Abby said, winking at the blushing Connor- who very quickly turned off the TV and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Authors Note- I know, it was a bit crap...but as I said- my parents sort of ruined my musings :P I'm trying to wrap this up now, don't know how though :P any thoughts welcome :)<p> 


End file.
